


Lea Dove's Guide to Growing Up

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is unfinished and mostly drafts/planningthis is sort of about me and my middle school experience, only more dramatic, and less depression





	1. Chapter 1

**Name/Age:**

| 

**Amelia “Lea” Marie Dove/11-14**  
  
---|---  
  
**Family/Friends/occupation;etc:**

| 

**she lives with her mom, her dad, and her sister, Stephanie/she is a bit more lonely/she doesn’t have a job, though she is a student**  
  
**Skin tone/ethnicity/body type:**

| 

**she has pale skin with freckles/white/is short and thin, and has a more pear-shaped body**  
  
**Eye color/Hair:**

| 

**brown eyes/short choppy brown hair**  
  
**Personality:**

| 

**very nice and understanding of a lot of things, and very observant; her only friends are outcasts; she’s nice quite an outcast, but she’s not as connected with the people around her as she should be**  
  
 

**Name/Age:**

| 

**Stephanie “Steph” Rose Dove/15-18**  
  
---|---  
  
**Family/Friends/occupation;etc:**

| 

**she has her mom, sister, and father/she is quite popular, and even has a boyfriend/she works part time at the local grocery store and attends the local high school**  
  
**Skin tone/ethnicity/body type:**

| 

**her skin is really tan/white/average height, and a perfect body, like an hourglass**  
  
**Eye color/Hair:**

| 

**she has the same brown eyes as Lea/long blonde hair that’s very pretty**  
  
**Personality:**

| 

**at first, she was a smart, sweet girl, who was a little geeky and loved to draw, but then she turns into a bit of a bitch; it’s clear that she cares a lot of what other people think about her; she’s annoyingly popular, and could have any boy she wants; she does get a lot of boys, and has a lot of sex, though deep down she has worries about her grades, how her family sees her, etc.; later she gets pregnant and leaves**  
  
 

**Name/Age:**

| 

**Viola Rena Dove/36-39**  
  
---|---  
  
**Family/Friends/occupation;etc:**

| 

**she has her husband and two daughters; she’s not really close to the rest of her family/a lot of adult friends, but they aren’t very close/at the beginning, she is unemployed, but she eventually gets a job as a journalist**  
  
**Skin tone/ethnicity/body type:**

| 

**pretty normal skin color/mixed- white and hispanic/she’s a tiny woman**  
  
**Eye color/Hair:**

| 

**blue eyes/blonde hair**  
  
**Personality:**

| 

**she’s a very sweet lady, but when her husband leaves, she turns a little crazy; she’s a stay-at-home-mom so it hits her really hard; in all honesty, she’s not that great of a parent when she has to juggle her job and her kids, but to her defense, she can’t ask her family for help**  
  
 

**Name/Age:**

| 

**Henry Dove/38-??**  
  
---|---  
  
**Family/Friends/occupation;etc:**

| 

**he has his wife and two daughters, but he leaves them for this 22 year old woman named Gwen, and their relationship is built more on lust than love/he has his work friends, but they aren’t close/he works at a plane company or something**  
  
**Skin tone/ethnicity/body type:**

| 

**he has really tan skin/white/tall and strong**  
  
**Eye color/Hair:**

| 

**brown eyes/brown hair**  
  
**Personality:**

| 

**he acts like a family man and pretends to care for his kids, but deep down he’s a selfish moron who acts on instinct and doesn’t think everything through**  
  
 

**Name/Age:**

| 

**Eric Carpenter/11-14**  
  
---|---  
  
**Family/Friends/occupation;etc:**

| 

**his family is mostly unknown, but he has an abusive father/he has a few friends, but slowly loses most of them as a nasty rumor about him spreads/he attends middle school**  
  
**Skin tone/ethnicity/body type:**

| 

**tanned/hispanic/short and thin**  
  
**Eye color/Hair:**

| 

**green eyes/dark brown hair**  
  
**Personality:**

| 

**he’s very quiet and shy but funny and nice; he’s also gay and has a crush on this boy, and everyone finds out and bullies him; he’s also abused by his father for being gay; he later loses it and shoots up the school**  
  
 

**Name/Age:**

| 

**Jacklyn “Jackie” Lee/11-14**  
  
---|---  
  
**Family/Friends/occupation;etc:**

| 

**she has a rather nice family: mother, father, younger sister and brother, but she hates them/she started out with a few close friends, but suddenly wanted to become popular, and developed many fake friends/attends middle school**  
  
**Skin tone/ethnicity/body type:**

| 

**tan-ish/white/average height, and is chubby at the beginning, but develops an eating disorder and loses a lot of weight (started as an apple, became a stick)**  
  
**Eye color/Hair:**

| 

**brown eyes/ curly red hair**  
  
**Personality:**

| 

**at first, she’s more geeky and shy and doesn’t care what other people think; then she begins to worry about her social status and what other people think of her; she becomes anorexic in an attempt to lose weight after constantly being bullied; she starts dressing like everyone else; she gets a boyfriend for the status; she acts fake and stops hanging out with Lea and becomes really basic and rude**  
  
 

**Name/Age:**

| 

**Jenna George/11-14**  
  
---|---  
  
**Family/Friends/occupation;etc:**

| 

**she was adopted into a rather neglective family; she has a mother, a father, and an older brother, and they love her, but her parents are rarely around and her brother gets her into doing bad stuff/she started out having only geeky friends, but then moved on and most of her friends are sluts,stoners,etc/she’s a middle school student**  
  
**Skin tone/ethnicity/body type:**

| 

**she has dark tanned skin/Dominican/hourglass**  
  
**Eye color/Hair:**

| 

**dark brown eyes/black hair that’s more curly than coily**  
  
**Personality:**

| 

**she used to be into witchcraft and potions and cool stuff like that and all of her friends were nerds/didn’t have many friends, but she stopped caring about everything and did drugs with her older brother**  
  
 

**Name/Age:**

| 

**Jaymes Knight/11-14**  
  
---|---  
  
**Family/Friends/occupation;etc:**

| 

**his family is very, very, very concerned about his grades and all this other crazy stuff, and they love him, but they’re too nosy/he has a lot of friends but they aren’t exactly close/middle school student**  
  
**Skin tone/ethnicity/body type:**

| 

**yellow,tanned/Asian (Filipino)/tall, thin, and awkward**  
  
**Eye color/Hair:**

| 

**amber (?)/black**  
  
**Personality:**

| 

**he’s very nice and a lot of people like him but he’s not close enough to all of them to open up to them about his problems; he started out incredibly smart, but everything got harder and he worried he wasn’t smart enough and his grades started slipping and his family was mad at him and he got depressed and started self harming**  
  
 

**Name/Age:**

| 

**Betty Becker**  
  
---|---  
  
**Family/Friends/occupation;etc:**

| 

**her family is assumed to be nice/she’s friends with everyone/she’s a middle schooler**  
  
**Skin tone/ethnicity/body type:**

| 

**tanned/Native American/short and really thin**  
  
**Eye color/Hair:**

| 

**brown/long dark brown hair**  
  
**Personality:**

| 

**she’s a theater kid and also loves spreading drama; she’s in pretty much every friendship circle just to learn gossip and tell other people; don’t tell her anything or everyone will find out**  
  
 

**Name/Age:**

| 

The boy eric likes???  
  
---|---  
  
**Family/Friends/occupation;etc:**  
  
**Skin tone/ethnicity/body type:**

|     
  
**Eye color/Hair:**

|     
  
**Personality:**

|     
  
 

**Name/Age:**

| 

Jenna’s brother???  
  
---|---  
  
**Family/Friends/occupation;etc:**  
  
**Skin tone/ethnicity/body type:**

|     
  
**Eye color/Hair:**

|     
  
**Personality:**

|     
  
 

**Name/Age:**

| 

EXTRA  
  
---|---  
  
**Family/Friends/occupation;etc:**  
  
**Skin tone/ethnicity/body type:**

|     
  
**Eye color/Hair:**

|     
  
**Personality:**

|     
  
 

**Setting:**

| 

**takes place in a small town in Louisiana called Gundersonville; it’s a small town, where you can walk everywhere and everyone knows everyone. it takes place during Lea’s middle school years.**  
  
---|---  
  
 

**Exposition:**

| 

**Starts out with a pretty normal (few?) day(s?) for Lea. Her parents argue. She goes to school. Her sister studies hard. She’s just starting sixth grade, with her friends Eric, Jackie, and Jenna. They are tiny lil six graders. She’s also lowkey friends with Betty and Jaymes. Her home life is pretty normal; her parents are fighting, but they always do.**  
  
---|---  
  
**Inciting Incident:**

| 

**During the fall, she notices her dad isn’t home much anymore, and when he is, he’s drunk or doesn’t talk much. And finally her parents tell her they are getting a divorce, and that her father is leaving them for a much younger woman.**  
  
**Rising Action(s):**

| 

**Lea takes it pretty hard. So does Stephanie. Her mom takes it the worst, though. She never sees her father again. Lea herself doesn’t really change, but everything around her quickly does. Her mom now has to find a job, and they can’t afford their current house, so they have to move into the low income neighborhood where all the bad people live. Her mom is always tense and is almost never home, because she’s been working hard. Stephanie is just as tense. The season starts turning to Winter. She notices Eric has taken interest in another boy, though she doesn’t comment much on it. Jenna still hangs out with her and she’s still doing all her weird witch stuff. Jackie has slowly started to spend less and less time with Lea, but Lea hasn’t noticed yet. Jaymes always looks stressed when there’s tests now, even though he’s one of the smartest people Lea knows. Lea tries hard in school even though her mom wouldn’t even notice if she didn’t. It’s turning into spring. Stephanie has been spending less and less time at home. She’s always hanging out with her friends, or her boyfriends. She wears less clothing. The school year ends, and Jaymes is super worried he failed the entire year, though it’s obvious he didn’t and he’s just overreacting. Jenna hasn’t been doing as much witchcraft, and one day when she came to school, she seemed really weird (Lea hadn’t realized Jenna was high). School’s over. The summer passes by really slow and boring for Lea. She doesn’t have a cell phone or a laptop or anything to pass the time, so she spends most of it at the library with Jaymes, who is frantically trying to learn everything, or Eric, who just likes reading. She does hang out with Jenna some, but Lea doesn’t really like her brother all that much so she stays away. She sees a bit of Betty, and none of Jackie at all. School starts back up again, and Jackie has completely changed. She no longer goes out of her way to talk to Lea, and when Lea tries to talk to her, Jackie’s kind of rude. She asks to be called Jacklyn instead. Jaymes is stressed as usual. Jenna misses a lot of school, and is failing pretty much every class. She offers Lea drugs, but Lea politely declines. Eric is still attracted to the same boy, and Betty seems to notice. Rumors of him being gay have spread pretty much all over the seventh grade by the time it’s fall. Also, Lea’s mom is never home. Stephanie hasn’t been home much, either, and Lea can’t tell of her mother doesn’t notice or just doesn’t care. She never hears from her dad. It’s winter, and Lea notices Jaymes is a lot more withdrawn. She notices cuts on his wrists, but he says it was his cat, and Lea knows he doesn’t have a cat, but she doesn’t say anything. Eric is being bullied, and she’s nice to him, but she doesn’t do much to stop it. What can she do? Jacklyn has lost a lot of weight it seems and hangs out with the popular people now. She acts happy, like she loves her new life, but Lea thinks she looks sick. It’s slowly turning into spring. Stephanie comes home late one night, and Lea isn’t told, but she can hear her mom and Stephanie fighting because Stephanie has gotten pregnant apparently. The fight must have ended badly, because they never saw Stephanie again. She had run off with her boyfriend it seems. Lea is sad and so is her mother, but she doesn’t show it. Her mom works hard still. She and Lea fight a lot now. Jacklyn is hanging out with her new group of friends. Lea tries to reach out to her, to offer her help, but she refuses. Eric is still the butt of so many jokes. Betty is flying around still. During finals week, Jaymes kills himself. Eric and Jenna are Lea’s only friends, and Jenna is high off her ass half the time, and Eric barely talks anymore. School ends. Lea doesn’t see much of her mom and they fight when they do see each other. Lea spends her time at the library with Eric. They read. They don’t talk much. Lea only visits Jenna when Jenna is willing to walk to the park. Lea never enters Jenna’s house or goes near her brother anymore. School starts again. Eric is still bullied. Jacklyn is still a bitch. Jacklyn is still a stoner. Betty is still a gossip. The whole first half of the year passes by like that. Lea is incredibly lonely.**  
  
**Climax:**

| 

**The bullying eventually gets too far. Eric brings a gun to school. It’s only for about half an hour, and the only damage done is a broken window, and he’s crying the whole time. It’s not hard for the police to get him. But this moment is supposed to be written with a lot of suspense and is supposed to make the reader anxious. Everyone is silently crying.**  
  
**Falling Action(s):**

| 

**The police catch Eric. Everyone goes home.**  
  
**Resolution:**

| 

**[Sidenote about what happens to Eric: he’s deemed to be unwell or insane or something like that and his only family is his abusive family and the judge understand the circumstances and because he’s only a minor he’s released. But, he has to go to alternative school and there are certain things he can and can’t do. There isn’t anything they can do about his home situation.]**

**Lea goes straight home, and her mom is waiting there for her, and they hug and they cry and it’s a really uplifting moment because they’re finally together as mother and daughter again.**  
  
**Denouement:**

| 

**It’s the summer before Lea starts high school. She and Jacklyn are sort of friends again. They nod at each other when they see each other. Jacklyn isn’t a bitch anymore. She does what she wants. They aren’t best friends, but it’s better than before. Jenna is still doing drugs and stuff but slightly less I guess and Lea and her are still friends and see each other a lot. Lea sees Eric sometimes in the library, and they talk a bit, but not like they used to.**  
  
 


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I knew everything. I was an A+ student, I could tell you anything there was to know about Greek mythology, I knew all the states and their capitals, and I could even add and subtract negative numbers. But, in those three years, I learned more than I had in my entire life.

  
  
  


“Amelia Marie! You better get your butt outta that bed before you’re late for school!” 

 

I groggily opened my eyes and tore off my blanket. The last thing I wanted was to get out of my nice, warm bed, but I knew what Mamma would do if I didn’t. “I’m up, I’m up!” I yelled at her. My answer seemed to suffice, because she didn’t call for me again. I sighed as I stood up, stretching my arms over my head. That day was my first day of middle school, and I was filled with both nervousness and excitement. 

 

I stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen, where Daddy sat at the head of the table with his nose stuck in the newspaper and my older sister, Steph, sat perpendicular to him, trying to balance her spoon on her nose. “Took you long enough,” Steph snorted. I made sure Mamma wasn’t looking, and stuck my tongue out at her in response. She stuck hers out back, but quickly hid it when Mamma walked up to the table holding a heaping pile of pancakes. I sat down in the seat across from Steph, where I sat for every meal. The marks where I had stabbed the table with a fork as a child were still there, as if to show off the age of the table.

 

“Honey, can you put that up? Breakfast is ready,” Mamma told Daddy. He groaned and reluctantly put it down. That’s how it worked in my house. Mamma would do nice things for Daddy, and he would act like it was such a burden. 

 

I reached for the pancake at the top of the pile, but Steph hissed at me and stole it. Steph was the typical rude older sister. She resembled our mother in every way possible; the same beautiful blonde hair, tanned skin, bright blue eyes. She may have been pretty on the outside, but I knew her for the antagonist she was. I was almost the opposite of her. I looked more like our father: Pale skin with freckles, boring brown hair, boring brown eyes. 

 

I wolfed down two pancakes before running back up the stairs to get ready for school. Steph was in the same boat as me; today was her first day of high school. I got ready hurriedly, even though, despite my mother’s warning, I still had quite a bit of time before my bus would come. By the time I threw on my clothes and messily ran a brush through my hair, Daddy had already left without kissing me goodbye.

 

Mamma was too busy cleaning the kitchen to notice me sulking in the living room. I had twenty minutes to kill before I had to walk to the bus stop. Stephanie took forever doing her makeup, but as soon as she was finished, she was out the door. I barely got to shout a final, “Later, loser!” before she slammed the door shut behind herself. 

 

“You need to learn to be nicer to your sister,” Mamma scolded me from the kitchen.

 

“Yes ma’am,” I said, even though I knew I wasn’t going to be any nicer. 

 

Then, she walked into the living room and kissed my forehead. “Have a good day at school, sweetie, I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“You got your lunch? And your-”

 

“I’m eleven, Mamma, you don’t need to keep babying me.”

 

“I know. I just- I want to always be able to look out for you. Bye.”

  
“Bye, Mamma.” I let her push me lightly in the direction of the door, and walked to the bus stop. The sun had just fully risen, bathing the neighborhood in rich light. Standing at the bus stop were two people that I recognized from last year, though I didn’t know their names. I waited near them silently, as a steady trickle of students joined the crowd, until the bus came.


End file.
